Septim Empire
The Third Empire,Varieties of Faith in the EmpirePocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Cyrodiil Septim Empire,Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Other Lands Cyrodilic Empire, Dragon Empire, or 'Tamrielic Empire'Morrowind Lore topic in was an Empire founded by the conqueror Tiber Septim in the late Second Era. The Septim Dynasty ruled the Third Empire during the Third Era. The bloodline was extinguished during the Oblivion Crisis. The Mede Dynasty rose to power in the early Fourth Era and currently holds the Imperial Throne. At its height, the Third Empire spanned across the entire continent of Tamriel and small colonial territories on Akavir and the island nations of Cathnoquey, Esroniet, Yneslea and RoscreaReport: Disaster at Ionith, it administered feudal control through the nine provinces, with an Emperor or Empress acting as supreme ruler. The Empire's prosperity was the driving force behind the ushering in of the Third Era. Through Tiber Septim conquering of all of Tamriel was the continent able to achieve unity and peace.{Loading Screens (Skyrim)Brief History of the Empire, Book I} Bolstered by centuries of relative peace on the continent of Tamriel, a developed and robust military, and thriving commerce between ethnically diverse provinces, the Third Empire was a leading political, economic, and cultural force on Nirn during its time. Founding .]] The Potentate Versidue Shaie ruled for 430 years in prosperity that established some traditions of the empire before the last Potentate was assassinated by Morrowind's official assassins guild, the Morag Tong. His successor, also a Tsaesci, was promptly murdered by the Dark Brotherhood, leaving no Akaviri heirs, and officially ending the Second Empire. An unremarkable series of Emperors would follow over the next four hundred years, until the rise to prominence of the Imperial General Talos Stormcrown, also known as Tiber Septim. Septim commanded the army and navy of Cyrodiil through numerous victories and stalemates, slowly bringing the independent states of Tamriel under his rule. Talos' own emperor was assassinated in 2E 854, after which Tiber Septim was crowned Emperor. After his crowning, he started the Tiber Wars. He continued to press his attacks across Tamriel, he enacted a treaty between Cyrodiil and Morrowind to bring the Dunmer province into the Empire as a mostly independent province, in return for the aid of the golem Numidium in defeating remaining opponents. Talos succeeded, and was named Emperor the first Emperor of Tamriel, beginning the Third Era. The first few in the line of Septim Emperors ruled with relative peace and prosperity, but within 50 years, mismanagement and political infighting became the norm. In more than one case, rivals clashed and connived for the throne. However, said contenders were not always mere rivals, as proven by the War of the Red Diamond, fought among three surviving heirs. Potential kings or queens frequently assaulted the sitting Emperor, or had him assassinated, and the Empire began to lose its grip on several provinces. It would not be until the reign of Uriel Septim V that the lands of Tamriel were reconquered and the Empire prospered once more. During Uriel V's reign, the Empire was at its peak when it comes to territory, since during his reign parts of Akavir were conqeured during the invasion of Akavir. Unfortunately, Uriel V also died during this invasion, alongside with a large number of Legionnaires and big parts of the Imperial Navy. After their defeat the Imperial Colony of Akavir was no more. The next generations of Septim sovereigns rendered peace and prosperity unto Cyrodiil. By the time Pelagius IV was crowned and later succeeded by his son, Uriel VII, the Empire had recovered much of its former strength and glory. Oblivion Crisis Uriel VII's reign was an overall stable one, but was dotted with occasional strife and near-catastrophe. His Imperial Battlemage Jagar Tharn, possibly at the urging of Mehrunes Dagon, imprisoned him and ruled in his stead for several years. The Emperor escaped just in time to thwart an attempt by the King of Wayrest to conquer Daggerfall. By the time Dagoth Ur threw Morrowind into crisis, there was talk of the failing health of the Emperor, and concerns over the future of the Empire. During this time Wulf, an avatar of Tiber Septim appeared and spoke about the Empire's rulership needing a change, only a few years later would Wulf's words turn into reality. As it turned out, the Emperor's health was not an issue, until an assassin prevented him from fleeing from the Imperial City after learning of the murder of every known heir to the throne. Their murderers, a cult called the Mythic Dawn that served Mehrunes Dagon, were preparing Tamriel for an invasion by the Daedra Lord. Septim's sole, albeit illegitimate heir, Martin, closed shut the jaws of Oblivion by metamorphosing into an avatar of Akatosh and defeating Dagon, sacrificing himself for the Empire. The Empire was left without an heir once more, but this time, with no remaining legitimate Septim heritant. The Elder Council, which had essentially ruled during the periods of the weakest emperors, assumed absolute authority. Many provinces whispered rumors of dissolving the Empire; Black Marsh being the first. Fourth Era Unfortunately, ever since the beginning of the Fourth Era, the Septim Empire has undergone heavy changes, both culturally and politically. The death of Martin Septim and the end of the Oblivion Crisis marked the end of the Septim Dynasty,Outro of only to be lead by the Mede Dynasty. The Elder Council continued to rule for fifteen years before the death of Chancellor Ocato, igniting a sanguinary civil war in Cyrodiil. It ended when Colovian warlord Titus Mede I conquered the Imperial City and took over what was left of the Empire. When Titus Mede I took the throne, the Empire was nothing like what it used to be. The province of Black Marsh seceeded from the Empire following the Oblivion Crisis, and Morrowind was largely destroyed, with only the most western portion being ruled by the Dunmer and the south being taken over by the now-independent Argonians. Slowly, the Altmer of the Summerset Isles recreated the Aldmeri Dominion and wasted no time in annexing Valenwood. Leyawiin and Bravil had become independent city-states, and were constantly at war with one another. p.233 Elsweyr had declared independence and turned into the ancient kingdoms of Anequina and Pelletine. Morrowind had left the Empire, as had Hammerfell. Additionally, it is implied that High Rock had also left the Empire, leaving it with Skyrim and most of Cyrodiil. During the rule of Titus Mede I, Bravil and Leyawiin were reclaimed. Hammerfell was also reconqeured, and, if High Rock did leave the Empire, High Rock was also reclaimed. Under his leadership, rebels in Valenwood were also supplied by the Penitus Oculatus. Under later Emperors, both Elsweyr and Morrowind were reclaimed.The Great War Though Elsweyr was later lost again during the Void Nights. By the time of the Great War, the Empire was only a shadow of its former self. Only by signing the White-Gold Concordat was the Empire able to survive the Dominion's onslaught and thus end the Great War. The concordat lead to the loss of Hammerfell; the southern part of which would have been handed over to the Dominion if not for the Redguard uprising (though most of the demanded territory was already conqeured by Dominion forces). The northern portion of Hammerfell had been warring with the Dominion-held southern portion until the Second Treaty of Stros M'kai, which declared a truce between the Dominion and Hammerfell, resulting in the former's forces to withdraw. Included within the White-Gold Concordat was an immediate and thorough banishing of Talos worshipThe Great War (Book), which would later result in the forming of the Stormcloak Rebellion in SkyrimNords Arise! (though many Talos worshippers now simply worship in secret). After the signing of the White-Gold Concordat and the events of the Markarth Incident, the Aldmeri Dominion's Thalmor agents established an embassy in Skyrim. The Thalmor Justiciars were sent to Skyrim to enforce the White-Gold Concordat and make sure that the Empire doesn't break it again. Dialogue between Thalmor Justiciars and Ondolemar However, the Justiciars are also known to secretly capture and imprison any Nords who question their doctrines or beliefs.Loading Screens (Skyrim) Furthermore, the book known as The Talos Mistake was published by an Imperial Liaison to the Aldmeri Dominion. This supposedly details Emperor Titus Mede II's personal belief that worshiping Talos is morally wrong and that the decision to ban Talos worship was a decision of his own making and was in no way coerced by the Aldmeri Dominion. According to the publication, the Emperor, and indeed the Empire itself, recognizes that allowing the worship of Talos was a mistake and publicly declares its support of removing Talos worship from Tamriel. Most of this book is, however, contradicted by several high ranking Imperial officials, as well as members of the Thalmor, making the reliability of the book questionable.Dialogue with Thalmor JusticiarsDialogue with Vittoria ViciDialogue with General Tullius All that is left of the Third Empire are the provinces of Morrowind, High Rock, a recovering Cyrodiil which took the brunt of the Great War, and the war-torn province of Skyrim that would eventually undergo a civil war and a Dragon Crisis. Appearances * * * * * * de:Kaiserreich von Tamriel es:Tercer Imperio ru:Империя Септимов Category:Septim Bloodline Category:Empires Category:Governments